The Dark reject
by Gameguy20100
Summary: after escaping a mad man's ship Connor get mixed up it the middle of a war can he help his new friends control his growing powers and deal with the trials of being a teenager at the same time or is this all to much for 1 guy Misson/OC Bastila/Revan
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so be nice i dont own star wars I uploaded this purely for the fun of it

As Darth Malak looked out of the ships window his adviser walked behind him and gave a status report

"How is the experment doing" the the sith demanded as he stroked his cybernetic jaw

"It is almost complete my lord come and see" the man replied they both walked into the ships main lab a service droid was busy working on the prototype bounty hunter suit

"where is he"Darth Malak demanded no sooner had he said this a small man pushed a red button showing a red pod in it was a young boy about 15 or 16 years old h was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else

"how is it doing" Malak asked the man

"um reports are at 300% of expected results" a small man dressed in a sith uniform told him

"good" the sith lord huffed "wipe his memory"

as he said this the boy opened his eyes

"wipe his memory" Malak repeted "um i think he heard you" his adviser said as the boy called on his powers of the force and bommed out of the pod many gaurds tryed to restrain him but he trew them aganst walls if this killed them or simply knocked them out he didnt know or care as he got to the next platform he smashed open a glass contanior and put on the bounty hunter suit stealing two blaster pistols from a nearby box "you are not allowed those" a service dorid stated and tryed to stop the boy but it was built for repair not combat and was dead with one shot after this the boy raced out of the lab many gaurds trying to contain him but he killed them all with his suits flamethrower wrist attachment he then found an escape pod and lanched it

"where is he" Malak demanded a very scared sith gaur told his master of the boys escape and was killed by his masters force choke

"should we send for him" the commanding general asked

"no ignore him we must find Bastilla before its to late " Malak stated before retuning to the ships main deck

"as you wish my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

As the escape pod crashes into Tairs's under city i crawl out from the wreakage its not a pretty picture i knew that much most of the people where dressed in nothing but rags with nothing but my suit of combat armour and blaster pistols i decided i needed to find some work luckily for me the suit has a cloking device which i use to slip past the people without them asking to many questions thankfully the elevator works as i reach the lower city i over hear something about hutt looking for a skilled bounty hunter well i had a gun that was some thing as i walk into the cantina im amazed at what i see nothing but thugs getting drunk on cheap beer and half naked twileks with their arses in the air i the middle of it all i see two roidians threating a young blue twilek

"give me some space bug eye" they roll of the insults and treaten her some more calling her things like little girl and such

"the lady asked you to step away" i tell the rodians as i crack my knuckles

"ha human thinks hes a tough guy" one of them says before drawing a vibrosword before he can slice me however a wookie grabs him by the neck

"we have no problem with wookie we have problem with little girl" the alien was clearly scared

"you have a problem with me then you have a problem with big Z so unless you wanna fight ild get moving" then they race off

"did they have to do that i didnt even get my food" the wookie grumbles in his native tounge good thing i speak most alien languages

"cant you think about something besides your stomache for 5 minuets" the twilek groans at her 12 foot hairy friend

"well that was eventfull" i grumble

"hey im Mission" the twilek say to me giving out her hand "Connor" I reply and shake it "so whos the walking carpet" the wookie clearly didn't get the joke scince he roared at me

"wo dude it was just a joke whats your name"

"zallabar" he grunts at me

"well i dont care if your a wooike ther's no excuse for rudeness"

"sorry big zs not much for talking" Mission tryes breaking up the fight before it becomes one.

"so i see" I grumble "im looking for the hutt who gives out bountys you know him?"

"yea hes that way i try to stay away from in though his breath smells like bantha poo do"

"dont all hutts?" we both laugh as i take my leave i see two republic soldiers sitting at a table enjoying a drink

"hey" the one in the orange jaket signals me over "who are you?"

"someone who minds his own busness i suggest you do the same" his friend smiles at that

"well lets try to be polite" the other one says "im seth"

"Carth Carth onasi"

"Connor"

"want a drink?" Seth asks me

"sure" i shrug

"hey wait how old are you" Carth glares at me

"16" awnser

"you look older" Seth states truthfully

"yea well i need to find the hutt whos giving out bountys the twilek said he was over here somewhere" Carth point towards a room filled with armed thugs i walk over to the hutt and ask him what he needs

"its simple you find the people and bring them back here" the hutt says in his native language thankfully hutt was one of the languages i speak

"lets be more spesific i dont do anything invovling children or animals" ignoreing my joke the hutt downloads the information on a datapad and hands it to me "you can keep that by the way i have plenty"

"thanks" i relpy sarcasticly afte this i walk out of the cantina and sith gaurds try to stop me Carth and Seth stop them from sliceing me up with their vibroblades and knock them out with Seths rifle

"hey this could help us get into the sith base" Carth said as he looked at his friend

"hey didnt that guy say he would trade us fake sith doucuments for sith suits" Seth said

"yea that could help us get into the undercity"

"you dont wanna go there mate its a shithole" i tell Carth

"maby but we need to get that swoop bike accelarater" Seth says at Caths disaproval

"he said not to tell anyone"

"come on hes a kid whats he gonna do"

"uh hello im right here" then Seth explained evrything they were looking for someone called Bastilla and needed to enter the swop race to get her scince the black vulkers had her as some sort of slave prize  
>"let me help you" to which Carth laughs<p>

"dude your 16 what can you do?"

"well ive got a pretty nice battle suit and im not really a bad shot"

"come on Carth the more the merrier right?" Seth told me i would be a help after we gave the suits to some blind guy he told us to find Mission scince she knew how to hack the vulkers shields to their base

"ive meet her" i tell the man "nice girl the wooikee's a bit of the slient type however" he srugs off my attempt at a joke and gives us the false papers we give it to the Sith and being the idiot most sith are he lets us pass


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope your enjoying it so far **

**Revan-25 thanks for the advice **

As the elevator was painfully slow I had time to think. I got this odd feeling from Seth why i had no clue he was a pretty normal guy scruffy jet black hair slate grey eyes his body wasnt very muscular but he had more than i did but then i was a sqrawnny git ok so his skin was a bit pale and he used a bit to much hair gel dispite these hardships he had this strange smile which praticly screamed 'optimist'. Carth however was very different his hair was short brown and he always kept it neetly combed his eyes were an odd shade of brown and he sported the 5oclock shadow look which if im honest really didnt suit him he also had a dark look in his eye like a man still recovering from a haunting.

"so Connor whats your story" Seth asks me as he runs a hand though his hair

"theres not much to tell" I lie trying to avoid anything that might make Carth trust me even less if that was possible

"you dont trust me much do you Carth" I said before i knew it damn i really need to think about what im saying before i open my big gob

"no i dont" Carth confermed my fears "but dont worry i dont trust anyone"

"well thats good news" Seth said in a sarcastic tone "oh and Connor we need to get you some new clothes"

"why exacly" i was very confused

"well that suits not exacly subtle is it" i knew he was right they wernt wearing armour like me seth was wearing brown leather boots black trousers a white jumper with black gloves and a brown sleevless jaket. Carth wore black boots and trousers with a orange jaket which clearly ment something to him scince it looked a bit on the old side"here i have some spare clothes in my pack" he said pulling out a small bag from his jaket poket and it grew to a normal size "youve got a bag that shrinks" i asked him "yea comes in handy" Seth throws me some dark jeans a pair of black boots a blue tshirt and a Black leather jaket after I change he puts my suit in the bag which also had their armour we made it two the under city

"hey upworlder this is our elevator" two men in rags came up to us

"what a great planet the uppercity has a bunch of snobs the lowercity has nothing but thugs and and now even the beggers are trying to shake us down" i joked Seth smiled Carth did not i was wondering if he was able to take a joke

"go on you two get out of here" a woman chases them off "sorry about them were not all like that most of us are good people"

"well i guess one good thing about this place is that evryone looks out for eachother" i joke again Carth just glares at me "we're looking for some one you seen her" Carth asks the woman

"um could you tell me what she looks like" the woman was a bit puzzled

"I can" I said before Carth does something stupid "shes about this tall" placeing my arm just above my shoulder "um blue skin"

"thats a little strange what is she a twliek"

"Yeh"

"She whent that way i think she said something about a wookiee but i wasnt sure" she say pointing to the gate

"Thanks a lot mam" Seth bows poiletly

We all go up to the gate and her a woman screaming for someone called Hendar "open the gates let him in"

"I cant the rakgouls willl kill us all" the gate keeper said probably the sort to let 1 die to save 10

"Open the gate we can take them" Seth said before unshething his rifle he does and true to his word the rakghouls were little problem bloddy ugly though about 4 feet tall ghastly white slimy skin no eyes and nasty looking claws and teeth

"Gross wouldnt want one of those comeing at me in a dark ally" Seth jokes Carth find his sense of humour stranger than mine

"Thanks for saving my life" Hendar said as he pats eth on the back "I wish I had something besides the rags on my back to give you but we outcasts have nothing"

"no sweat" Seth shrugs "just no getting attacked by munants in the future ok" the man smiles at that and leaves.

As we go through the gate Mission runs up to us screaming abot Zallabar

"Calm down girl speak slowly" Seth suggests Mission takes a deep breath but that doesnt get rid of the fear in her deep brown eyes

"Ok me and Big Z were looking around in the sewers but then he got caught by slavers"

"Sounds bad" Carth trys to joke but me and Seth just sigh

"Ok we help you get the wookiee you help us get into the vulker base deal?" Seth offers

"Deal" Mission agrees

"You want a weapon" I offer not likeing the idea of her getting hurt

"no thanks ive got this" she unshethes a vibroblade but it looked modified

"well you might wanna get some new gloves" i tell her scince the right one is missing the ring finger and the left is missing the little and index

"look now isnt the time to bicker ove who has the best gloves we have a wookiee to save" Carth inturptes hes not a bad guy but hes abit of a mood killer some times

As we find a way into the sewers Mission finds a mine planted by the slavers most likly

"Now thats just rude what are they trying to do ruin my boots" I joke Seth smiles Mission giggles slightly Carth just moans at me

"Look Connor we asked you to help us find Bastilla and get off this rock not bore us to death with shit jokes" Carth was not in a good mood

"Consider it something im throwing in for free" he shuts up after that so i turn to Mission

"So Mish whats your story" I ask her

"Mish?"

"yea why dont you like people calling you that?"

"well no its not that its just unusaul" She explains as she fiddles with her leeklu

"So how'd you get here"  
>"well my brother griff looke dout for me but he got into a lot of debt and smuggled us in a crate when i was only 5"<p>

"what about your parents" I asked her

"well i guess their dead i never knew them"

"well thats me as well i never knew my parents either" well that wasnt completly true i did meet them i just didnt know what they were really like "so " I said trying to change the subject

"how did a twilek street urchin and a wookiee end up mates"

"well i saw a few vulkers picking on him and trying to fight him"

"what idiot volantarly picks a fight with a wookiee"

"didnt say they were smart"

"can we save the sweet buddy buddy talk for later" Carth inturupted he was becomeing quite a thorn in my side

"So Seth" i ask "what about you"

"well im just a republic scout nothing more nothing less"

"alrighty then" I shrug

We heard a horrible banging and we saw a Boar like alien with Zallabar in a cage he squeeled something but i didnt speak Gamorrean so i just whent with my insticts and shot it dead retiving a key from its belt unlokking the Cage  
>"Thank you human Your a sight for sore eyes Mission" Zalabar said in his native launguage<p>

"You didnt think i would leave you did ya"

"which one of you is in charge here" we didnt really know The most logical choice was Carth but Seth had a certian quality to him  
>"Seth is" i told the Wookiee patting Seth on the back<p>

"well then Seth i will swear a lifedept to you"

"you sure about that Big Z" Mission looked at her hairy Freind as if he was making a bad poker move

"wow a life dept those are big to a wooikee mate" I tell Seth as i try to fix my dark blond hair it was normmaly scruffy but there's scruffy and then there's just not careing.

"great his strenth could be usefull" Seth smiled

"i guess this means your stuck with me aswell wherever Big Z goes i go" Mission smiles at us

"Getting stuck with a pretty thing like you i can thinkof worse fates" What was i saying where did that come from?

Mission didnt take bad however she just smiled at me Seth just gave me a look a sort of 'real smoth matel look Carth just shoke his head

"ok lets go to that vulker base" Carth moans at us trying to make this a simple in and out mission

"um one more thing theirs a rancor monster garding the main sewer door" Mission warns us

"well thats just peachy a rancor just what i wanted to run into" i know im not being very funny but bad jokes and sarcasim where how i delt with issues

As we got to the main sewers the black vulker base was inches away But the rancor monster was quite a bump in the road we Seth found a small vile of green stuuf which was said to make the rancors favouirte odour

"Zallabar Hand me some grenades" we had found a box filled with grenades and Zallabar's bowcaster i thought his fists would be fine but hey its his choice

"why" he growls at me

"Just do it and Mission give me that mine you recoverd" They both obeyed and gave them to me "ok seth i need the cloaking belt on my suit" he got his bag out thre mw the belt the shrunk it back down and placed it in his jaket poket i put the belt on and activated it

"wish me luck"

As i sneaked out of the door way i found a pile of bodys one of them stil had his head attached but the rest of him was a pile of guts and blood 'nasty way to go' i thought to myself i opend the poor bastards jaw and sliped in the mine and grenades before dropping the vial into it then ran away very quickly the rancor started to eat the corpse and sure enogh he blew up from the inside out my plan worked

"Nice one Connor" Mission patted me on the back as the cloak failed and turned off

we got though the main sewer door and we where in the base we managed to get in without to many injureys

"you know Big Z we really need to do something sbout your breath its awfull what did those Boar freaks feed ya buddy"

"nothing i wasnt thier guest Mission i tryed to take a bit out of on of them but it tasted nasty so i spat it out"

"ew yuck" I faked a gag "even i wouldnt eat them"

"maby we should get you a toothbrush"

"wookiees dont brush their teeth Mission its just not done what will you force on me next a comb?"

"well then at least eat something to cover it up" Seth joined in on the argument

"il take care of it as soon as i can lets just go" Zallabar growled clearly tired of this

After this a rakghoul runs up at us but i shot it dead

"what is that doing up here" Carth aske noone inparticuler

"maby the sith are trying to make them into a weapon you know how stupid they are" Seth replies we all nod in agreement Another one jumps on top of me knocking my blasters out of my hands i try to get it of but its no use i was angry at the thing at this moment a blast of lightning surges out of my finger tips and truns the rakghoul into a roasted mess.

"how did you do that" Seth asks me  
>"I really dont know" i relpy looking at my hands my gloves where undameged somehow "But it was cool".<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hope your enjoying it**

**DarknesComesatdawn= I just wanna say thanks for the advice and Ive never thought you were a bitch **

As we all traveled through the vulker base Zallbar looked frustrated probably because Mission was still teasing him about his breath and the fact that his fur was verry scruffy

"It looks a bit knoted" Seth joined in on the teasing

"Seth has a point and if you look close you can see a few greys pokking out" Mission teased the Wookiee

"I have no idea what your on about Mission I grom every day my fur isnt knoted and its not going grey" he growls at us in his native laugauge but then most of us speak it so it wasnt a problem

"dont worry Big Z its nothing I cant fix a little trim a splash of dye and youl be as good as new maby a nice suit" I chucked at the thought of Zallbar in a suit

"you dont trim a wooikee you dont dye a wooikee and you defantly dont dress a wooikee" Zallbar growled at his young blue friend

"We know wookiees arn't big on clothing but there is a first for everthing" I chuckle at him finding his reactions funny

"raghhh leave me alone all off you"

"alright alright shech try to offer some advice and this is the thanks I get come on you can just stay naked and scruffy for all I care" Mission shrugs at her hairy friend

"look are we here to find the swoop bike part or are we here to piss of the wooikee" Carth moans at us yet again not looking forward to another fight we move on two twileks stop us from getting the part one was male with green skin dressed in combat armour the other was female had orange skin and was wearing the same armour.

"Trying to steal our swoop parts are we" the green one tuts his head at us

"Well you stole it first so its sort of stealing it back" I joked like with most of my comments Seth smiled Mission giggled and Carth moaned at me Zallbar mad a strange noise that was half growl half chuckle

"Laugh it up fuzzball" the female twilek mocks him Zallbar loses his cool and shoots them all with his bowcaster killing them instantly

"well thats one way of doing it" Seth shrugs at the wooikee using the same tone as if he had beat him in a game of poker.

"great now all we have to do is go back to the beck base dragging a swoop bike accelerator" Carth tryes to joke but we all sigh the man has talents but comedy was'nt one of them.

The front door was gaurded heavily so we took the sewars again we were all in a bad state at this time Carths hair was no longer neetly combed it was frazzled and stuck out odlly Zallbar was a wooikee so he always looked like a scruffy mess my hair was all over the place and no amount of brushing was helping it and Seth was using his own spit as a cheap alternative to hair gel

"eww" Mission looked at the Scout in disgust "thats just nasty"

"Well your lucky" I complained "you dont have any hair"

"True" she chuckled maby twileks had the right idea their was only so much she could do with her leeklu but it still looked nice what ever she did for humans if your having a bad hair day you just look silly.

We finnaly made it out of the sewers and Carths boots were caked in 2 inches of the foulest sludge I have ever seen.

"Well this is a nightmare" Carth moaned as he used a piece of salvage to clean his boots we finally made it back to the bek base.

"very good" The blind guy said to us as he stroked his bald head "now lets get this thing on the bike the race is tomorrow"

"great" I replied "I love swoop races my uncle used to take me to tattoine so we could see them you never see them on dantooine"

"Thats very nice Connor but we have a mission to complete" Carth moaned at me in his usual pesimistic tone For some reason the man asked Seth to race when we asked him he explained that it had a chance of overheating and exploding so he didnt want to risk any of his riders

"Lovely" Seth says in a sarcastic manner

We all take a rest in the Bek Base Zallbar just slept on the floor Wookiees never fail to amaze me as me and Seth get the bunkbed we had time to talk

"so when you gonna tell Mission you like her" Seth asks me out of completly nowhere

"Um i have no idiea what you on about" I lied

"Come on im not blind the way your always trying to find an escuse to be near her the way your little blue eyes widen when ever you and her are talking" Seth clearly knew a lot about this stuff

"they dont" I huffed at him but he knew he was right

"they do ive seen them its the same way my brother looked at his girlfriend"

"you have a brother" I asked trying to change the subject

"had" he corrected me

"sorry"

"no biggie I was like 17 at the time so its a well healed wound" he smiles at me

"so how old are you exalcy 22?" I asked him trying to make this conversation about anything but Mission

"21 but lets talk more about you and Mish" dang hes in my head "I think she likes you aswell"

"and how do you know that?" I snaped at him me and Seth were develping a sort of brotherly bond but like all brothers he knew how to push my buttons

"well i dont know i just do its not my job to understand the female mind Connor" he was starting to find my reluctance annoying "just ask her out"

"shes to young" but my words sounded hollow even to me

"dude shes 14 thats 2 years not that big a deal"

"oh just shut up and go to sleep havent you got a swoop bike to ride tomorrow" I moan at him as Zallbar rolls and grumbles in his sleep

"perfect treat the swop race as a date with her" When he became my machmaker I had no clue "shes gonna go any way so why not"

"fine" I yelled tired of this now "if it will make you shut up" I stod up and left the room with Seth grinning like a man who just won 4000 credits at pazaak or something I saw Mission working on the bike "they asked you to help out" I asked her "yea theres an issue it wont start" she shrugs at me

"let me take a look" I offer she hands me the spanner i lay down on a skate board and take a look "ok heres your problem youve got the red wire plugged into the main engine core thats gonna over load it plug it into the back up core and bobs your uncle" I skate out and standup

"so you wanna ask me something" Mission says out of nowhere

"great first Seth now you people have to start making sence" I was getting a bit stressed out

"I heard you and Seth talking" She chuckles at me "funny you think Big Zs snoring would down it out"

"he does snore a bit doesnt he" I Joke trying to change the subject

"Im gonna save you some time ok sure" I was verry confused

"um you can start making sense anytime now" I say trying to deflect the issue with a joke

"yes the swoop race can be a date your not all that smart are you"

"oh through the heart" I pretend to be hurt she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek "well night" I chuckle and walk back into the room Zallbar's still on the floor Carths on one of the single beds Sleeping still wearing his jaket

"so how did it go" Seth smiles at me as I crash on the bottom bunk

"Im not telling you about it" I smile as i look up at my friend

"oh cryptic I see" we both laugh and decide to get some rest tommorow was gonna be a big day for more than one reason.

**A/N I hope your enjoying this I dont really want to write a fanfic that noone is reading so i wont update until it get 10 reviews and posting the same on twice doesnt count **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right i know i said i wouldnt update till i had 10 reviews but i have nothing else to do so heres the next chapter**

As I was woken up somewhat rudely by Zallbars roars I threw my pillow at him as if he was an alarm clock with the snoze button broken

"get up Connor its time for brekfast" the wookie growled at me in his native tounge luckily for me I could speak almost evry alien language known to man exept Gamorrean but then what would they talk about

"uh" I moaned and looked at the clock"its 7 in the morning" I complanied

"come on Connor we have a lot of work to do before the swoop race" Seth joined in on making my morning rubbish, after a lot of prodding they got me up I got dressed but left my Black leather jaket open zipped it wasnt cold and I only wore it for the way it looked anyway. I took my place at the table and everyone was doing something to annoy me Zallbar was eating more than 5 peoples fair share of pancakes Seth and I were eating as fast as possible to stop our meal get swiped by the furry giant Carth didnt eat anything which is odd because ive never seen him eat like he lived on some kind of paste or something Mission was trying in vain to get a little syrup for her pancakes but Zallbar was out of pancakes and was reduced to drinking it like drpepper

"give us some you big hairy gready guts" all of us exept Carth screamed at him as we all unsucsessfully tried to pry the syrup from Zallbars hairy paws we finnaly manage to get a decant brekfast the swoop race was at 12:30 so we had plenty of time I decided to pass it by collecting my bountys most of them were just doing a crimelords dirty work but i helped those people out giving a man credits to pay of his dept ok so they were Seths but it was only 100 I would pay him back i got a womans bounty called off she knew i had lost a bit scince she said her thanks and slipped 500 credits into my hand, with another one the man blew up his own apartment so I was still got the credits but the Hutt suggested using a gun next time much less messy the other two were simple a killer but she was easy then their was Bendek starkiller after becoming the dueling champion and him suggesting a deathmach I was able to kill him and take the bounty.

"there you are" Mission yells at me and grabs my arm "the race is in half an hour if we dont get there soon we miss out on good seats". We mannaged to get the front row so we had a great view Carth had got us drinks and stuff Zallbar was already stuffing his face, where he put it all I had no clue.

As Seth walked throgh the gate he smiled at us and whent to race he beat the time easily a duros was about to give Seth his 'prize' which was Bastilla clearly slavery wasnt as bad here as it was other places a man called Brejek cried out" you should all know he cheated"

"I did not" Seth demanded

"even if he did we cant remove the prize now it goes aganst our most basic laws" the duros explanied in his native tounge while they were talking Bastilla blew open the chains with her mind picking up a twobladed sword and maneged to kill them

"and as for you" she snapped giving Seth a dangerous look"if you think you can take me as a Prize"

"hey no need for violence we can all be friends here" I stod between them preventing a fight

"lets talk about this back at the apartment" Carth suggested

As we got back Bastilla said that we needed to get off quick

"well that was sort of the plan all along" I quip at her sarcasticly ignoreing my joke she told seth and I something strange we were what the jedi called force sensitive

"so what we can use the force" Seth looked at the woman as if she was mad

"with traning yes but Seth the jedi wouldnt accept someone of your age its rare even someone Connors age would have trouble"

"how old do you think I am" Seth asked her

"well im 20 you look about the same age" Bastilla said as she stroked her brown hair we all got to know eachother

"so Connor whats this about you and Mission" Bastilla asks me as if she was my mother or something

"um its complex" I shruged trying to avoid the question

"what are you dateing"

"sort off" I sigh trying to make her shut up

"well I wouldnt think she would be your type"

"what pretty, smart, looks out for people, kind, those shouldnt be on my list" I looked at he as if she was insane tired of her moaning at me I whent over to Missions bunk

"hey" she smiled at me "so what you think of her?"

"please Mission Bastilla is nowere near my type" I shrug her off

"well shes older and lets face it you and her share something we dont"

"What just because she's human she's instantly more attractive than you?" I looked at her as if she was mad but i couldnt help comparing them Mission's brown eyes looked a loot better than Bastillas grey ones ok Mission had lekku Rather than hair but it didnt bother me Bastilla was older than I was so that had an appeal to it but Mission was sweet funny and a lot nicer, we decided to end it there and thought of ways to get off taris

**A/N ok im not going to be able to update as much because of college and stuff so it theres a bit of a delay for the next bit sorry make sure to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I know the last one wasnt very good but i wanted the swoop race over and done with ok heres Chapter 6**

As we left the apartment a green Twilek male came up to us and told us to meet a man called Canderous Ordo so we traveled down to the upper city cantina on the way me and Mission got to talking

"so that date kinda sucked hu" I joked trying to find something funny about all this

"well it was ok" She was clearly lieing to make me feel better "so you can use the force hu"

"well I dont know we should talk to a jedi master they can show me how to use this stuff" I replied to her it sounded so odd me being able to use the force but the more I thought about it the more it made sense the lightning the strange feeling i got around Seth

"so Bastilla" I tapped the young jedi on the shoulder "can a lot of jedi shoot lightning out of their hands" Bastilla looked horrified

"thats a very dangerus thing to use it draws from the dark side"

"what" I looked at her as if she was insane

"the jedi masters will explain"

"can you stop being so bloddy cryptic" Seth moaned at her as if they were a young married couple.

As we got to the cantina we saw Canderous he was a middle aged man he was tall and muscular he was wearing boots black trousers and a slevless shirt he had a tatoo on his right shoulder his face had its fair share of scars and then some his eyes were green but had no emotion in them he had a thick stubble thicker than Carths but it suited him somehow his hair was cut short and flecked with large amounts of grey due to age or stress I couldnt say

"so I hear you want to to get of taris well i have a deal for you you go into the sith base and get the codes so we dont get blasted to bits an il get you a ship fair?" Canderous gave us his offer he had a deep raspy voice

"ok sure one flaw however how the hell are we gonna get in there" I ranted sarcasticly

"well a top of the line T3 droid should do it" he smiles at us giving us 3000 credits to buy it

as we get to the droid shop we found the droid and payed the shopowner the droids resraining bolt deactivated and it joined our 'group'. As we went to the Sith base an old man was ranting about some sort of plauge

"hey man what are you on about" Seth looked at him as if he was insane

"dont speak to me in the company of alien wookie scum" this guy was clearly a racist so we ignoredf him and contined to the sith base as the t3 unit got us trough Bastilla and Seth got to talking again

"your skills are amazing and without the force ive never meet someone like that" Bastilla said she was not very good at complements

"What can I say? I'm a talented individual" Seth shrugged

"well you defantly dont lack confedence" Bastilla snapped her tone suddnly hostile.

As we got into the sith base we managed to fight our way through at the end of it we saw a man dressed in dark robes and holding a vibroblade  
>"prepare to die.. wait the force is strong in you very strong" he shot his eyes to me as if i was some kind of rare beast "join the sith and your power will reach hights untold" he ranted<p>

"damn talk about a big ego" I Joked "and about joining the darkside um yea kiss my ass" as with all my jokes Seth smiled, Mission giggled, Carth groaned, Zallbar made his strange chuckle/roar sound, Bastilla didnt do anything but I could of sworn I saw a small smirk in the corner of her mouth.

Then the man jumped at me trying to slice me to bits with his vibroblade I set my suits flametrower on him which causes him to fall to the floor and dropping his weapon I picked it up but I disliked the idiea of fighting someone unarmed, however he was not he blasted me with force lightning which I managed to block and reflect back at him scorching him the same way I did that rakghoul.

"that was pretty impressive" Misson smiles at me but then everything goes dark as I pass out.

As I awake im lieing in my bunk dressed in my normal cloths Carth suggested wearing them under our armour to save room in Seths sack. Canderous was standing in the aparment now  
>"wakey wakey sunshine we need you for this mission the more targets for davik the better"<br>"leave me alone" I grumbled at the mandalorion he huffs at me and goes away.

As im laying in my bunk Mission sits on the end with a worried look on her face her face couldnt go white because of her skin tone but it was paler

"hey Mish dont worry im fine" I say to her as I stroked her lekku trying to calm her down,

"dont scare me like that again Connor ok" she looked at me as if I almost died, I sat up and put my arm round her shoulder

"I wont I just need to get more control over this dum force thing" she shrugged off my attept at a joke and leaned over to me I took the hint and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Sorry it took me so long College has been taking up a lot of my time but i will get it done eventully**

As we whent over to davick's estate I relized how odd we all looked I mean a jedi a mandalorion a T3 droid a wookie a twilek street urchin a couple of republic soldiers and what ever the hell you wanted to call me but the group was growing on me

"so Davick hows it been" Canderous grunts Davick I imangined a powerfull old ruthless tyrant but he was just an old man as he left us in a room we divised a plan to get our hands on the Ebon Hawk

"so I say we have the walking carpet make a distraction" Canderous grunted at us one of the things i didnt like about this guy was due to his tone I could never tell if he was jokeing or not.

Zallbar did a pretty good job growling and drawing the atention of all the gaurds the next thing I knew the whole place was exploding

"ok who pissed of the guy with the nukes" I joked before the others could give their reactions Canderous snorted at me

"so you think your funny do ya welp" he gave me a smile that resembled a snake before it bites you

"um" I stuttered unable to speak

"well I dont like jokers it was a joker who gave me this scar" he threatend me as he pointed to a scar on his arm "how you ask lets just say he wont be seeing age 19" his voice got more and more threating with each syllable, I gulped faceing the rancor was less scary than this.

We got to the ebon hawke just in time for Davik to grab me and point a gun to my head "so you think you can just steal my baby take of and leave me stranded while the sith turn the planet into dust? sorry that aint gonna happen now drop your weapons or the boy gets it" I closed my eyes and tryed to foucas Bastilla was'nt a very good teacher but I knew enough to use some basic force attacks, with a mind burst I sent Davik flying across the room where Canderous shot him to bits with his huge repeating rifle.

"lets get the hell out of here" Seth yelled as he ran onto the ship, no person with half a brain would argue with that so as soon as everyone was on board Carth took the ships controls and flew us off the doomed planet, as we got out of the atmosphere Bastilla gasped and clutched her chest as if she was suffering a heart attack when I was a boy I read that due to the force Jedi were very sensitive to sorrow and if an entire planet getting nuked is worth shedding a couple of tears over what the hell is?, my suspicions were proven true when Seth grabed his head "Fuck" he yelled as he gritted his teeth, then I relized that if Bastilla was right and I was force sensitive it wouldnt be long untill I felt the effects myself sure enough it hit me like a sledge hammer my entire body felt numb,my head was throbing with pain as was my chest, but that was nothing compared to what I could hear it was like over a millon voices crying out for help all at once only to fall on deaf ears and be silenced in an instant.

**A/N sorry about the long wait to any one who is actully reading this thing a couple of Reviews** **would help as long as there not mean and i will post the next Chapter when i have some free time **

**I dont own Star wars George Lucas does I wrote and up loaded this purely for the fun of it**


	8. Chapter 8

As we Landed on Dantooine Bastilla was the first to speak

"Dantooine we made it dont worry we will be safe here" She Said to us all buti didnt feel safe I hated Dantooine it may have been where I grew up but after my parents sold me out and my brother died I had little love for the grassy planet, we walked down the Ebonhawkes ramp and were greeted by a man in brown robes he started ranting about something I didint care about and presented me and Seth like we were unusual beasts being considered for a zoo "the Path of the light is a hard one" the man who told us his name was Master Vrook "even with a young and open mind it will be even harder for an adult to learn our ways" Shakeing his head at the others after a lot of debate that I was only barely lisining to they decided to teach us, for the next week my days were spent dueling Seth with vibroblades, my nights were spent meditating trying to focuas the force and i must be pretty powerfull i spent 2 minuets with my eyes closed trying to move an apple when i opened my eyes i had rearanged my whole room, after i was done lifting fruit I sat down on my bunk and started reading my journual I wrote when i was young I found it in a wreak that was once my home. at exacly the wrong moment Mission came in she had been training with Carth and Canderous trying to improve her shot, she was quickly becoming a good fighter we bought her some lightweght shadow armour to improve her stealth abilitys but at this moment she was wearing what i meet her in grey shorts black boots a black tshirt a grey slevless jacket she used to wear black glove with it but they got torn to shreads. "whats that" Mission asked me as she sat at the foot of my bed "nothing" I muttered but Mission was faster than me and grabed my journual before I could hide it "this is pretty cool Connor must be nice to rember stuff like this" i was surpruised i thought sh was going to laugh at me I know the others would "dont you have any chilhood memoreys Mish" i asked her "sure but they mostly involve being stuffed into crates escapeing Griffs debt and Lena god I hate her just thinking about that space tramp make my blood boil" when she was done ranting she smiled at me and told me the whole story. Griff and lena started dateing and then they flew off and left Mission alone when she was 12. "man your brother seems like a bit of a prick if my brother was still alive I would do anything to keep him with me"

"well im guess he had a good reason" She started but i inturpted her "there's no reason good enough Mission ild rather have my family than some busty creditgrabbing cantina rat any day" She just sighed at me but she nodded meaning she probably agreed

"were the same you and me" I said to her

"how you figer that out?" She shot a puzzled look

"well you know no real family had a bad upbringing got great freinds to help us out" which was all true she had Zallbar to help her out and I had Seth

"yea but your a jedi" she smiled as she pointed out the one flaw in my logic

"ok you got me there" I chuckled we were silent for awhile before Mission read someting about my exgirlfreind

"whos this Sophie girl" she asked me as she showed me the page i explaind that Sophie was some girl i when to school with but she dumped me for some moron

"so you got an ex then" Mission asked as if it was the most bizare thing in the world

"yea but so what I bet youve got one" I shrugged as I got us a coke each

"um not really just you" she replied and shrugged like she was embarresed or something, for a moment i thought she was jokeing she was way to pretty to never have had a boyfriend when i told her this she simply replied "well how many people do you know who would consider these pretty" she snapped pointing to her lekku then it hit me I saw Mission as my friend and a person but alot of humans coldnt see her as anything other than a twi'lek, to awnser her question about who would find her pretty i put down my drink grabed her head and kissed her.

**This next part is on Malaks flag ship and its in third person because I dont do evil pov very well**

As Malak looked at the rubble that was once Taris he turned to Saul Karath the man who betrayed Carth in the Wars and explained that Bastilla had escaped in his anger Malak lifted a sith warrior and choked him to death with the force "CANT YOU MORONS DO ANYTHING RIGHT" he screamed "relase the prototype" Malak commanded the other sith gasped "with all due respect my lord it simply is'nt ready his emotions and memory hav'ent been fully wiped"

"I dont care if Bastilla escaped and my little Connor is with her i will take no chances to bring them here with their power under my control the sith will rule the galaxy" the scientists brought Malak down to the main lab and opened a red pod a young man who shared Connors skinny build shaggy darkblond hair and blue eyes was inside but his arms and legs where gone and replaced by robotic versions his chest was laced with cybernetics and his pupils where not black like a normal persons but glowed red. he was dressed in dark jedi robes and black sith armour was placed on top of it minus the helmit Malak looked the cyborg over and gave him his orders, "huntdown Bastilla and her crew everyone else is expendable but Bastilla and the man you once called your brother is to be brought alive do you under stand" the cyborg noded and got into a one man ship and flew into the vacums of space


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know I havent updated in a while but ive had college and crap so ive been a busy man but thats over with now so i can write a bit more anyway on with the story **

As I steped into the jedi's enclavethey started ranting about a darkness and more lightside darkside stuff i understood it but it got very boring after a while i wonder if the sith give their students speaches about not 'falling' to the light side after we were done talking we left and walked to a grove to remove some evil taint, it was very quiet the only fights were with a few cathhounds so we had time to talk Carth and Canderous talked about the difference between Soldiers and Warriors persanaly I didnt give a gizkas ass, Seth and Bastilla were talking about the force well Bastilla was giving Seth a lecture while he nodded his head only half paying attention, Zallbar didnt talk at all he always was the strong slient type but he seemed distracted, Me and Mission were talking about a lot of stuff our pasts pazaak t3's progaming almost anything worked for me I wasnt really listening I was to busy looking into her eyes, I couldnt help but compare them to my ex Sophie her eyes were green so were slightly rare compared to Mission's brown ones Missions eyes had a certain sparkle to them that showed her sunny optimistic attatude.

"Hey Connor tell Bastilla she's being a cow" Seth snapped at me suddenly

"what?" Iasked and gave him a 'fill me in' look

" She said that im a shit jedi"

"no I didnt I simpley said that im more trained than you and you need to control your emotions more" Bastilla Snapped at the both of us like a mother telling of her kids,

"well Seths right Bastilla dont be so stuck up" Mission teased her with a bratty little sister tone,

"I am not stuck up"

"could have fooled me" I knew that was the wrong thing to say instantly Bastilla started ranting at me saying I should be more respectfull and to shut my mouth and do my job

"yes ma'am" I snapped sarcastcly

"dont get sarcastic with me" She snapped aparantly lossing all sense of humur

"hey don't talk to my friend's like that" Seth snapped

"well I wouldnt have to if they werent so childish"

"Childish? is that a crack about my age your not much older than me miss high and mighty just because your some jedi dosnt mean you can be a prissy little" Mission was caught of mid sentence as Bastilla triped her over with the force

"hey that wasnt funny" MIssion huffed her face going purple with embarsment

"I have no idea what your talking about mission come on we have a grove to clear" She smiled getting her sense of humur back.

We got to the grove with no mor aguments but Mission still looked embarsed about getting triped by Bastillas force jolt

"hey dont worry about it she was just letting of some steam" I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder she smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder,

" hey guys less romance more find the evil force thing" Carth joked at least I think he did

"lets hope you dont get with Bastilla Carth" Seth chuckled at his own joke "or you'l get married and have groughy fun spoiling children not like that would happen due to the fact it clearly me she's after" he rambled while flashing Bastilla a flirtatious smile

"please im a jedi such feelings such attractions they are beneth me quite frankly" Bastillas huffed "I admit I find you intriguing I mean i find your command of the force intriguing but I" Bastilla was rambilling now and Seth kept teasing her making her words harder and harder not to laugh at eventully Carth put a stop to it,

"hey Seth and Bastilla Connor and Mission stop it we habe a task to do now hurry up we're burning daylight" Carth wasn't a bad guy but he was being really annoying and was really being a thorn in my side.

It was gettting pretty late so we decided to make camp for the night Seth got his bag out and set up a tent

"its gonna be a bit snug sorry not that thats a problem for some of us" Seth grinned

"not funny seth" Bastilla snapped

" I meant the teenagers over there" Seth pointed to us looking upset Bastilla didnt get his joke after Bastilla gave Seth an embarsed apolagy we got a fire going and took turns finding food the humans and Mission were ok and t3 didnt eat but Zallabar complaned about food every 10 minuets I didnt mind I actuly found it funny.

Seth found some food but I didnt eat much not that Big Z eating 80% of it helped he was the first to fall asleep others followed until me and Mission were the only ones awake (well their was t3 but he's a droid they dont sleep) I was laying on my sleeping bag with Mission in my arms i was telling her about the star constalations

"were you learn all this stuff" Mission asked me as she stroked her lekku she did it often like a human would run a hand through their hair

" my uncle was into this stuff he used to take me up to the top of a cliff and show me" I explained it was nice to tell this to someone my uncle was the only family I had left I often wondered where he was

"was this the same uncle who took you to tatooine to watch swoop bikes" I nodded "sounds like a nice guy"

"yea he was"

"you ever wonder if you could change your past"

"no Mission you cant change the past and its pointless to try besides i look forward to the Future ive got great new friends and Carth" we both chuckled at that "and ive got you" I smiled as I stroked her face She took the hint and kissed me i kissed her back and for a few seconds I forgot about my past issues and the sith and my force powers all I could think about was how musch Mission meant to me if this was love I loved it.

**So thanks to my readers rember to review because for every person who reads this without revewing a little kitten dies and i know you dont want that on your concince jks and anyone who thinks im playing the action a little low dont worry the next chapter will have plenty of that as I like stuff like this to be balanced as well :) cya soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know i havent updated in a long time i blame it on writers block and my own lazyness ive also had to move a lot of shit around and my life feels like a low budget sitcom anyway on with the chapter**

As I woke up i saw a unusaul person kneeling and medetating she at least I think it was a she was slightly taller than me and was wearing brown robes her skin was an unuasal goldish hue and she had some cat like features particully in her face and ears her hair was jet black and was styled in a pony tail near the top of her skull she instantly saw our camp

"I will be your doom" she yelled as she froze everyone exept me and Seth and leapt at us with her light saber I blocked it with my own that I had crafted myself it glowed blue to show myself as a jedi gaurdian her's glowed red to show her allegance to the sith as i blocked her attacks Seth created a small tornado of force energy making her deffencless while she was distracted I put my saber away and blasted her with force lightning brused singed and disarmed she gave in

"you are strong stronger than me even in my darkness" she fumed exasted Seth asked her a fewquestions we found out her name was Juhani she was a padawan being tested and she had mudered her master in cold blood

"well thats not exacly a glowing ressame is it" I joked

"no it isnt" she smirked "but it showed power power enoght to crush some one like you or so i thought"

"well its not to late reject the darkside go back to the jedi they like to go on about peace and redemtion and all that" Seth said with a smirk

"Will they even accept me back" she was close to tears

"wont know til you try will ya" Seth smiled Juhani noded and thanked him before running away to rejoin the jedi

"wow" I said as a slapped Seth on the back "thats the first time ive seen a guy win a fight by speaking"

"its what I do" Seth smirked

"very impressive fighting without a weapon is the skill of a true warrior" Canderous said as he smiled

"we should go back to Jedi masters tell them the taint is gone" Bastilla said and so we begain our way it was a long journey so we had time to talk

"so Carth you've been allover the galaxy right how would you rate taris compared to all the other places youve been to" Mission asked the republic soldier

"to be honest Mission Taris would rate pretty low not a nice place the rich feeding on others while the poor get spat on in the streets"

"yea but that was only scince the sith took over before that it was ... well yeah it was pretty much the same" Mission admited as she looked down at the floor

"trust me mission there were a lot of places better than taris worse to but it was no place for a kid even one thats got a Wookiee to look out for her" Carths tone had taken on something yould expect a farther to use with his daughter

"hey I look out for Zallabar as much as he looks out for me Big Z's my friend not my baby sitter damn i ask a question and you give me a lecture" Mission snapped she didnt like being looked down on due to her age and I couldnt Blame her

"dont you snap at me missy" Carth snaped back again like a man who was having a disagreement with his daughter "you want a lecture hows this only bratty litttle children start a fight over a simple comment"

"would you to shut up ive got enough problems" Seth sighed as he rubbed his temple unfortantly niether lisened to him

"just leave it Carth you aint my farther though your sure old enough to be so keep your opinons inside your withered old head cause I dont need em"

"and I sure as hell dont need this lets just drop it and ket back to what we were doing" The rest of the walk was an uncomfortable scilence we got back to the enclave and after a long speach about balance and other crap me and Seth were given our robes and accapted as padawons.

We spent the rest of the day doing our own thing Bastilla was giving Seth more lecture about emotions and passion Carth and Cadoerous were discussing wars and junk Big Z was stuffing his face again I swear the guy has more stomache room than fur I was meditating Bastilla showed me how to do it I kinda liked it helped make me feel calm and foucas, As I was Meditating I Heard Bastilla call my name I stopped and saw her sitting on my bunk

"hey Bas whats up" I asked with a calmer tone than usual

"well its about you and Mission" She sighed like she hated herself at the moment "the Jedi masters say it has to stop"

"well tell them to suck own their own Lightsabers" I snapped " Misson and I are together and she decides when we end it not you not the Jedi not even Seth" every syllable dripping with anger

"Connor I hate this as much as you but Jedi have to keep ould of thier emotians and passions it leads to the darkside otherwise"

"Im not Seth Bastilla Im not going to lisen to you just because ive got a little crush on you" I metally slapped myself you collasal Idiot Seth is gonna murder me for that

"He has to get over it and so do you I dont want to see either of you hurt"

"Ild NEVER HURT MISSION!" I shouted

"not intentanlly no but Love is selfish it means that you give your feelings to only one person and"

"SHUT UP!" I interrupted not wantting to lisen any more"get out of my room you Bitch" She left but she had an 'im sorry' look on her face

I just kept pacing back and fourth I didnt hate Bastilla she was only telling me what the Jedi said but I was still angry and I really didnt like myself right now as I sat on my bunk with my head in my hands Mission walked in sat next to me and put her arm round me

"I heard" she said before i could say anything "its ok If we cant be together then Il survive"

"no Mission I dont give a flying fuck what they think they think they know me but they dontI know who I am and im not gona let this lie" I got up and walked out of the Ship and into the enclave.

The masters looked at me the small alien looked at me "greetings padawan Connor I hope your doing well"

"oh yea sure you pricks just told me to dump my girlfrend thats all" I snapped sarcasticly

"Look Connor its not something we take pleasure in Jedi and relationships rarely work trust me" The purple twilek said as he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me

"cut the crap I want to fit in here I want to control my powers but i refuse to stick to your bullshit code"

"the code is law boy" Vrooks snapped at me

"I dont care you dont have to like this you just have to accept that its their I mean if you refuse to let me be with the woman I love"

"What was that" The small Alien asked

"yea what was that" Mission asked she must of followed me in she had a look of pure surprise on it, I wasnt embaresed about it anymore

"the woman I love" I repeted "I love you Mission not really something I should say for the first time infront of the Jedi Masters who are by the way Three of the most sinfully boring people I have ever met" I chuckled

"I love you too Connor" She smiled at me I held her face and kissed her for a moment that was all that matterd to me not the darkside not the jedi not the sith nothing was more important than Mission to me right now.

**A/N Yea sorry about the long wait guys my life hasnt been exaclly flexible but with collage and xmas shopping done I can update now Consider it my Present to my readers (if i still have any) I will have the next chapter up after new years so cya then people :)**

**Disclamer: I dont own Star wars Geroge oh wait he doesnt Disney does now thats gonna be fun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry it pretty late but hey what you gonna do lets just get on with the chapter**

As I stood there with Mission In my arms I heard a cough from Bastilla before she could give me a lecture one of the masters told us to go into the old ruins and find something called the star map not wanting to be moaned at again we all whent into the ship to suit up with our weapons and armour.

Candrous put on a suit of Blue mandalorian armour but still had Davicks dark purple visor on he liked to take a 'heirloom' of a fallen enemy Just like the massive Repeating Blaster he held in his hands.

Carth put on his red republic armour it was marked with orange repuplic symbols it had a certain amount of wear and tear on it kindof like his jacket and persanal pistol his secondary arm was bendaks Blaster which I had won back on taris.

Bastilla stuck to her normal clothing a flexible skintight body suit it also had a light covering of armour protecting her a mix of light browns and red ,her duel bladed lightsaber glowed yellow as she ignited it .

Mission sliped on her shadow armour it was tight but less so than Bastillas body suit the armour was pitch black but had some glowing darkblue lights on the chest back and boots armed with her persnal vibro blade she looked as deadly and beautiful as a shadow.

Seth sliped on his dark brown padawon robes they looked light and allowed him full flexibility for his weapon he weilded a single bladed blue lightsaber unlike me he kept his hood down.

I change into my own robes they were pitch black In many ways I looked like a sith especily with my hood up but when my light saber was ignited the blue glow showed what I really was the line between the dark side and the light.

Zallbar and T3 didnt need to change into armour so Zallbar upgraded T3 made his Inbuilt Blaster more powerfull and inplanted a flamethrower and stun ray, the wokiee stuck to his trusty bowcaster.

As we steped out of the ship a 20 ish looking twilek spotted us by Missions enraged expression I knew exacly who she was

"hey Mission nice look remember me I was dateing your brother back on taris"

"Lena? what do you want where's Griff" She snapped Lena explained that Griff was on tatooine working in the cerka mines and it was HIS idea to leave MIssion behind

"you liar Griff told me you didnt want his little sister taging along thats why he left me behind"

"Is that what the huttspawn told you? I wanted you to comealong Mission I even offerd to pay for your ticket why not I was paying for everything else while I was with that freeloader" Lena explained

"no offence but im not gonna take the word of some cantina rat" I smirked

"yea lets get Griffs side of the story" Seth shrugged in agreement

"fine be my guest like I said he's in the cerka mines on Tatooine but as far as Im concerned he's out of my life forever"

"Griffs better off without you you table dancing brother stealing homewreaker" Mission snapped She didnt get angry very often but when she did it was kinda scary

"Fine I won't outstay my welcome you will see Im right" she smiled as she whent to walk away "oh and one more thing Humans are bad news Mission It never works out" Mission shot her a puzzled look "arn't you and goth boy together?" she asked pointing a thumb at me

"Goth boy?" I repeted sure my robes were a little dark but It wasn't like I was wearing facepaint or black makeup. Misson punched Lena right in the face giving her a black eye, well it was more of a brownish color due to her skintone

"talk about my boyfriend like that again and i'll rip off your headtails and beat you to death with em" she snarled at her Brothers ex Lena ran away with that.

"wow remind me to stay on your good side" Seth half joked most people were giving her props for it saying that Lena deserved it even T3 gave a small beep of aproval Bastilla however started ranting at her even when we were out of the enclave she was still going on and on about recklessnes and temper.

After a while we found the tomb and steped inside

"whats so important about this map again" I asked

"me and Seth had a vision about Darth Reven and Malik they came here and found the location of the starforge" Bastilla explained

"how did you have the same Dream that's Immpossible as far as I know" I asked

"Seth and I share a bond In the force its like the bond a master and student share but for it to develop so fast Is rare" Bastilla explained

"well if the force wants us to be together why do you keep resisting my charms" Seth said as he gave a flirtatious smile

"please Its a bond of respect I highly doubt It means anything romantic"

"woh guess I touched a nerve there hu?" Seth joked again

"touch a nerve? no getting on my nerves? most definitely I guess this is wht you men consider being witty" Bastilla sighed I couldnt help but chuckle

"stop laughing Connor this isnt Funny" Bastilla snapped at me again

"alright damn it woman calm down just because you refuse to admit you like Seth doesnt mean I should suffer" I half snapped half Joked

"I don.. I mean... why must the both of you be so immpossibly infuriating what ever my feelings for him..I mean what ever I feel about him.. I mean what ever I THINK about him" Bastilla was tripping over every single word like a hormonely imblanced Teenager

"face It girl You Kinda set yourself up for that one" Seth chuckled

"ENOUGH!" Bastilla Screamed for a split second she lost control of her powers and the whole cave shook waking up a droid which walked over to us and spoke but I couldnt reconize the langauge.

"Whats the little guy saying" Carth spoke for the first time In hours "T3 can you understand him"

T3 gave a small droan which probably meant no, The other droid spoke In a different langauge but I still didnt understand a single word

"nope can't speake that either" Seth moaned It was a bit odd he knew more Alien langauges than I did Before the droid could speak more It short circuited and deativated, T3 searched In the remains and found what looked like a key using it on a nearby door, we found a small mostly empty room besides a small Prisam Its Threetriangles opened allowing a small sphere to rise and progect a hologram of three planets I did'nt know and one that felt like a second home to me.

"what the Hell is this" I asked but I wasnt really expecting an awnser

"Its a map but It looks broken" Bastilla Said looking just confused as me

"I feel really weird Like this map Is trying to mess with me" Seth said clutching his head as if he had a slight head ache

"yea I feel It to" I agreed

"It's giving of darkside energy" Bastilla explained

"I can't feel anything" Mission shrugged

"maby It only affects Jedi?" Carth asked noone in particular

"That makes sense I dont know much about the force but I do know that when you can manipulate It any thing Is possible" Candrous grunted

"look Its not broken It's incomplete look the other parts of the map are on Tattoine Kashyyyk Manan And Korriban If we can find them all we can find the star forge and put an end to Maliks bullshit" I explained pointing out the parts that mention the planets.

We downladed the map fragment into T3 his harddrive was the biggist we had so It made sense after we got the info we walked back to the enclave so we could tell the masters what we found, Damn This is gonna be a long trip.

**Yea im still here sorry about the wait college and job hunting isnt exaclly a walk in the park, who came up with that phrase anyway I hate the park Im getting of topic sorry I will upload the next chapter asap so until then R&R cya **

**Disclamer: star wars belongs to Disney not me**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ok people im sorry for not updating in a while but life gets in the way. plus im an 18 year old male I get lazy and writers block is a bitch as im sure anyone on this site can understand anywho on with the chapter.**

The Jedi masters reacted the way they always did blab on and on about shit I already knew. I think Seth had the same opinion as he looked about to fall asleep. Infact I think Bastila was the only one paying attention, yes they were boring Carth that has to say something!

after they let us go we were greeted by Juhanni who agreed to come along with us

"you know I don't feel so special anymore now that there are 4 of us" I joked as with most of my jokes Carth sighed,Seth Smiled, Mission giggled,Zallbar gave his Chuckle/roar,Bastilla smirked,T3 gave a small beep Canderous didnt find my jokes worthy of reacting to which I was a little offended by.

"um does he always do this" Juhanni asked

"yea get used to it cat lady" Seth Chuckled as he gave her a slap on the back.

We all got on the ship changed into our normal clothing and put our weapons and armour in our own trunk.

"ok Seth Pick a destination and we are off" Carth said as he sat in the pilots seat.

I was really dreading going to Tatooine lets just say I have a few ghosts there but that was the first planet we whent to well best to get it over with I guess.

I was sitting in my room meditating but my memories of the sandy planet kept coming back it was really anoying me.

" hey Connor you ok?" Mission asked as she walked in

"yea im fine" I half lied

"Tatooine's a hard place for you hu?" She asked

"yea it was the last place I saw my brother" I confessed "some hutt sold us both to different people we never saw eachother again"

"I thought he was dead" she looked at me with a curious look

"I always assumed he was its easier than tormenting myself with not knowing"

"I hope we find Griff" She sighed nearly crying

"hey we will ok" I smiled as I stroked her lekku it was like running your hand through a humans hair but I did have to be carefull scince they were conected to her brain.

After a few days we landed on Tatooine, we all suted up with our Armour and weapons Juhanni wore a simple brown Jedi robe with a blue light saber attached to her belt.

As soon as we got onto the planet a duros stoped us and asked for landing credits, I waved my hand "we dont need to pay" I said aloud testing out a jedi mind trick it worked and he let us go with no fuss.

"you shouldnt use your powers like that Connor" Bastilla said not in a telling me off way but in a concerned way as if using a simple trick was gonna lead me to the dark side.

"I was only practicing Bas you worry to much" I smiled

"Better than not enough you have to be more careful the slightest misuse could tip you over"

"oh kind of like when you tripped up Mission" I pointed out her hypocrisy, she just shrugged decided not to speak any more.

The first place we whent to was the cerka mines asking if they knew where the star map or Griff were apparently he was captured by the sand people and they would tell us where the sar map was if we got the chiefs weapon.

As we left another Duros stoped us telling us we didnt need to kill them and to disgise ourselves and work out peace negotions.

"Yea that sounds good but one bug I don't speak sand people" I ranted nether did Seth we would need an Hk droid to do that,so we whent to a used droid shop and we found a Hk unit that called himself Hk-47. after bought him and deactivated his restrained bolt he came with us.

"Statment: Hk-47 is ready to serve Master Shall I kill something for you?" ok so he was a bit blood thirsty

"kill something?" Seth asked

"Anwser: Indeed I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence at our command of course master"

"well no we need you to translate sand people so we can talk to them can you do that?" I snapped at him

"Annoyed Anwser: Yes I can do that you worthless meatbag!" he said with unexpected venom T3 beeped he seemed a little scared or maby he was just being prissy about not being the only droid any more.

"Retort: I am not dangerous you bucket of bolts!"

Great now the droids were gonna have argue all the time and they did as we walked to the sand people enclave the bickerd nonstop after a while I got sick of it

"shech you two you're like an old married couple" I joked

"confused statment: what? me and the T3 unit are not romanticly involved In anyform I do not even think..."

"I was being sarcastic" I interupted

"Analisis: Sarcasam,A sharply ironical taunt; sneering or cutting remark, well it was not very funny meatbag"

"my joke so mine is the only opinion that matters" I smiled at the droid however he didn't understand my humor so most of our journy was uneventfull until we ran into some sand people,

there were at least ten of them I lifted them up in a whirlwind of force energy allowing Carth and Canderous to shoot them to death

"man those sand people are tough" Seth said as he wiped sweat from his brow

"I have and idea to get in" I said and then explained my idea to dress up as them and sneak into the base

"for that to work everyone who isnt a droid will need a disguise" Carth poiented out

"I guess I will go back to the city those things will never fit me" Zaalbar grunted that was true a wookie would stick out like a sore thumb.

As we striped of our clothing and placed it into Seths sack I was painfully aware of my skinny physique my hips stuck out strangly and my ribs looked like you could play a bloddy Xylophone on them, the sand people's robes were extremly baggy and the mask was a little uncomfy but that was better than getting blown up.

As we walked to the enclave I was amazed that they worked they were not attacking us but as we got into the door, A sand person shouted at us in a strange language he could tell that we were not sand people

"Interjection: One moment I belive I understood that master it may not have been his intention but he did actualy communicate something."

"Quick tell him we mean no harm" Seth said with no small amount of worry

"Translation:" I couldn't understand him after that "Result: I belive I have succeeded in confusing him master we have shown an intrest not common among outsiders"

"tell him we want peace and apologize for being here" Hk translated what Seth wanted to say then translated the sand persons words into Basic

"Translation:He is expressing disbelief..as am I...but his duty demands that he takes us to the chieftain"

"Extrapolation: It would seem we are worthy of curiosity. I would rather this get bloody, master, but it is your call."

After we meet with the Chieften he struck us a deal if we got him some moisture vaporaters he would reduce the attacks on the Miners, He kicked us out after that but not before he striped us of our disguses leaving us all in our undergarments.

"well this is embarrasing" I mutterd wearing nothing but my boxershorts and a vest

"at least he gave me my bag back" Seth shrugged as he opened it and pulled out our armour and Jedi robes after slipping them back on we walked back to Anchorhead bought some vaporaters walked all the way back and gave then to him, he seemed impressed and muttered something.

"Translation: he is amazed you upheld your end of the bargon as a result he will order the attacks to stop and gives you his Combistick as a peace offering."

"ask him If he knows anything a bout Missions brother" Seth orderd, Hk translated the question

"Translation:He says that by his ver pressence this 'Griff' defiles their home and land he is completlly useless to them"

"yep that would be Griff" Mission chuckled

"Extrapolation: I would assume we are free to take him,It is doubtful they will even waste the effort to kill him peraps we could do it master?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't" Seth replied ignoring the droid's bloodthirst

We found a cell near the Chieftens tent Inside was a blue male Twilek he looked about 20 and was dressed in a brown and yellow uniform unlike Mission his eyes were blue but It was clear who he was.

"Uh you there.." he muttered to Seth "Im a high ranking executive of the Czerka Corparation..Er there's a big reward if you take me back to Hammerhead"

"Griff don't you reconize me? It's me Mission"

"Mission!" He praticlly yelled with joy "when I heard about Taris I thought you were dead oh joy of joys my little sister is alive!"

"Griff I need to ask you something I ran into Lena she said it was your Idea to leave me what's the truth?"

"Ah well there's the truth and then there's _the truth _ya know" Griff said as he scratched the back of his neck "I wanted to come get you after I had enough to pay of my debts but credits are kinda hard to comeby". That was to much for me

"you mean you DID leave her she's your sister how could you abandon her like that!" I spat in his face

"I don't see how it's any of your buisness" Griff shruged I lost my cool and griped In a force choke

"Connor let him go!" Bastilla snapped at me I did as she asked

"he's right Griff" Misson glared at her brother man if looks could kill

"Come on sis you didn't need me to look after you anymore. You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides you're here now everything worked out fine"

"Thats it? Thats all you have to say to me after all these years after deserting me on Taris?" I could almost feel her anger getting stronger with every word and I dont think I needed to be a Jedi right now to feel it.

"um well that and could you get me out of here you've got some tough looking friends here"

"the sand people said you can go. Run to Anchor head" Seth spat into the dirt after he was done talking his opinion of him seemed to get lower and lower with every word Griff said

"yea you can figure it out from there right or are you as stupid as you are selfish" I snapped at him

"hey Im not selfish Goth boy" there it was again was it the black robes?

"leave my boyfriend alone Griff" Mission snapped her face was going purple with anger now.

"oh well good for you I guess... hey you seem to be doing pretty well Financially I mean..say could you give me a few credits to help me get back on my feet"

I could not belive what I was hearing I must of misheard he was asking her for credits?!

"you're shaking me up for credits?" Misson spat guess I didnt mishear he really was that pathetic "Lena was right about you Griff I wish I left you to the sand people"

"oh um" before he could speak again Carth placed his blaster on his neck

"get your deadbeat ass out of my sight before I pull the trigger" Carth said in a very unCarth tone Griff ran away and Carth put his blaster away.

As we walked out and back to Anchorhead we all talked a lot.

"So um I don't really know what to say sorry I guess" I said to Mission as I cracked my knuckles

"It's ok Con I just thought he would care more about me than credits" she put her head on my shoulder close to crying

"fuck him he's nothing but a dead beat" I repled bluntly

"but he's still my only family"

"Family isn't only who you're related to by blood it's also the people who care about you" I explained as I smiled "I mean Carth seems to treat you like you're his daughter and Seth's like a brother to me"

"I guess and I mean Ive got Big Z" She said as she dried her eyes with her gloves

"oh shit I forgot about him we better get back there before he eats half the town" I joked it seemed to do the trick cheering her up.

As we got back to Anchorhead we gave the excutive the combistick and she told us wherethe star map was, the only problem was it was miles away and gaurded by a Krayt dragon.

"That's way to far to go on foot" Canderous pointed out

"I found a broken sand transport It should be big enough for all of us and T3 should be able to repair it" Juhanni told the group

"show us there" Seth orderd he was getting more and more like a leader every day, Juhanni showed us and with help from T3 Mission and Seth I managed to repair it.

"alright all aboard the transport please keep hand's and feet inside at all times and please go before we drive out im not going to stop at every rock along the way" Seth announced like he was a tour guide.

The trip was mostly uneventful until we were shot

"what the hell was that" I heard somebody shout I opened the to hatch to see the transport still moving and the sand was bowing everywhere but that didnt bother me as much as the person standing on the transport he looked identical to me same skinny frame same scruffy dark blond hair but mine was considerably longer,he was dressed in a mesh of sith armour and robes and he held a Vibro Katana in his right hand, He opened his eyes to show he hat been changed his pupils glowed red.

"Marcus?" I asked almost not beliving it was him

"hello brother" he smiled but not in a happy way more like the type a viper would make before killing you"long time no see"

**well again sorry for not updating for so long I have had a lot of shit going on Remember I do have other stuff to do but I promise I wont take 4 months to update next time be sure to leave me a review thay keep me motivated and help me improve and to all my readers you rock! **

**Cya later :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Fanfiction Yea its been a little while but my creativity took a little blow for persanal reasons I will not bore you with.**

**and to answer your Question **_**CouslandxTabris **_**Yes it is to early to ask but it is a possibility I might write one don't rule it out. **

**anywho on with chapter 13.**

"What the hell Marcus?!" I was amazed to find him here

"Aw now is that anyway to greet someone brother?" he asked mocking me

"You lost the right to call me brother long ago!" I snapped sending a force push at him meaning to knock him off but he stayed put.

"nice try but the magnetic charge in my boots allow me to stick around." He chuckled, damn his jokes were worse than mine.

He ran at me to cut me with his katana but I ignited my lightsaber and blocked it. at this close range he punched me right in the chest, his metal fist left me completly winded and on my knees as the transport was still driving across the sand.

"you silly boy to bad you swapped that suit for those rags you call robes" he taunted me grabbing me by the neck I could feel it burning but it was very cold as if his palm was made of ice, I sent a mind burst out which did almost send him flying off.

"impressive I guess the Jedi are not the coward I have been told" he said as he gave that viper like smile again.

"you think I'm scared of you?" I shouted as I lifted up three rocks with the force and pointed them at him. "you're a freak! Malaks failed experement nothing more!"

"You left to soon Connor Lord Malaks experement was a radical success." He retorted as he shot me with a dart from his shoulder "you are comeing with me." The dart had some kind of paralizing poison but I injected myself with a stim before it took full effect acting only on anger I lifted Marcus into the air and shot him with force lightning. He screamed with agony as it played havock with his cybernetics and he fell on the transport gasping.

I picked up his sword and cut his right arm off it sparked as it fell into the sand then stabed him in his right eye, "goodbye 'brother'" I said sarcasticly as I kicked him into the sand If he was dead or meerly knocked out I didn't know or care. I snapped his sword in half and threw it away.

I suddenly gasped with pain and felt to my belly I had been stabed with a small throwing knife I didnt know where it came from but I slumped back into the transport to have it looked at.

Bastilla pulled it out and healed me with some force energy.

"What was that about Connor?" Carth asked me sure we got on eachothers nerves but he did care about me.

"Just an assasin." I half lied "I took care of it don't worry." I smiled.

The rest of the journy was simple we found a small hunting party lead by a green male Twilek.

"greetings have any of you seen a star map?" Seth asked in Rylothean

"I have and I am able to speak basic human" he chuckled. "It is inside that Kayt-Dragon's Lair Im going to lure him out and set of the bombs"

"Bombs? That doesn't sound very sporting." I commented I assumed hunters like a challange

"I know but I have to. He keeps eating the bantha and I can not let them get to few in number."

We drew the large beast out with a bantha and the bombs detonated bringing him down. We found the star map in the very back of the cave.

"there it is" Seth said as he touched it after this it showed us another piece of the map to find the star forge.

"sweet two down three to go" I exclamed as I danced a little, the others gave me strange looks. "what you never seen a Jedi dance for no reason?"

"lets just get back to the Ebon Hawke I need a shower I've got sand..everywhere." Mission sighed with a bit of irratation.

We got back in the transport and the trip back to the ship was smooth as ice-cream we got back into the ship and set a corse for Kashyyyk.

**(Marcus's Pov)**

Emergency reboot initiated...

Vital organs reading normal...

Warning right arm and left optic not responding...

I gasped and sat up.

I looked around my left eye was cut out and I was missing my right arm my stupid brother was stronger than Malak claimed.

"I really need a pay rise" I joked if he payed me that is. I sent a mental message to my ship to pick me up and fly back to the main ship.

"Lord Malak" I said as I kneeled down "I regret to say that I.."

"failed your Mission I know!" He snapped "normally this would warrent execution but I underestemated them Connor is only getting stronger." He stroked his cybernetic jaw as he talked.

"May I request an upgrade to my body my lord"

"granted"

The Droids would have send me to sleep as they worked on my body. As the toxin kicked in I feel into a coma.

When I woke I looked in a mirror I looked ver different my body was covered in black armour. My hands were clawed at the fingers now. My jaw was cybernetic but unlike Malak it had metal teeth that blended perfectly with my real ones. Instead of giving me a new eye they simply covered it with a dark grey bandage.

"remember this is your final chance to bring them in" Malak said with a stoic cold voice

"Yes my lord. I am afraid i must request a new sword."

"Swords are primitive weapons. this will serve you far better" He said as he passed me a red lightsaber with a curved grip.

"thank you my lord" I bowed and set off in search of my former brother and the pathetic creatures he called friends.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading everyone if you have some time please check out my other story (and please suggest a new name for it I am close to tearing my hair out)**

**As always read Reveiw follow Favorite what ever Cya soon.**

**Disclaimer: Swkotor I property of Bioware not me no copyright infringment intended this was written and uploaded for entertainment purpouses only.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fanfiction.**

**sorry for taking as long as I am but you know how it is teenage agnst and all that jaz. anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

God I hated long space flights there was nothing to do. For me at least, Hk and T3 were chatting about droid stuff, Carth and Canderous were having a shooting match, Seth was getting lectured by Bastilla again, and Zallbar liked being alone anyway.

As I lay down on my bunk juggling three balls with the force Mission walked in and smiled at me.

"having fun?" she joked

"I am so bored" I repiled "when are we getting to Kasshik?"

"soon we need to stop by for fuel and food first" she explained. I hated supply runs they were way to slow but this time at least I had a reason to go with them.

We stopped by a small planet and when straight to the shops picking up what we needed Ammo,food,drinks,droid parts,etc I slipped of into the food court and picked up some cake ingredients.

"why are you buying those?" Canderous asked showing up behind me.

"none of your beeswax scarface." I snapped

"hey don't be rude I was simply wondering all you had to say was 'I don't want to talk about it'." I felt a bit bad for that.

"sorry man" I shrugged.

"Don't sweat it. also you may want these." He said slipping shaving cream and a razor into my bag.

"why?"

"Shaving. What else?"

"Im a bit young aren't I?"

"bull your sixteen thats enough"

"well how old where you when you started?"

"thirteen."

As we got back to the ship I spent my free time adapting my suit to my robes. I took out some of the armour so my movement wasn't hindered, but the only parts that were weaker in protection was around the shoulder. I placed the armour over my robes it looked pretty good once I spray painted the amour black. I removed my gauntlets and implanted a flamethrower in the wrist and a cooling device on the palm, Testing it with my own skin I felt the frost burn, that would come in handy.

I tried shaving after the suit modification but I did it badly cutting myself a couple of times and the aftershave stung like crazy, Mission found my pain funny.

"you can be such a girl sometimes" Mission taunted her face going purple with laghter

"well lets see you do it then." I retorted

"No hair." she reminded me pointing to her leeku. once again I felt a bit of envy for twilek's.

"well at least you only have to do a face I have two whole legs to do" Bastilla smirked as she entered my room.

"whats up Bas." I asked

"Carth wants you both in bed by midnight ok?"

"how can we tell we are in space?" Mission pointed out.

"and besides your not our mom." I snapped.

"you might be allies here but you're still a couple of teenagers." she said sternly.

there was no point in arguing Carth had set the clock so midnight was in two hours.

"well I hate this being a teenager sucks." Mission moaned as she lay on her bunk.

"yea well this might cheer you up" I said getting a small cake out of my box with the number fifteen written in icing. "happy birthday" I said giving it to her.

"thanks but how did you know?"

"I read your mind." I explained "I heard you were worried about it knowing Griff was a douch and all.

"Thanks Connor nobody has ever done that not even big Z" she smiled giving me a quick kiss.

"hey I would be a pretty shit boyfriend if I didn't get you something right?" I chuckled for a short spell of time I felt normal no force crap, no sith, I was just your typical sixteen year old doing something nice for his girlfriend.

The cake was good but we only got one slice each some one else devored the rest three guesses who and no prize for the winner.

After we played Pazzak for a while Mission whent to bed and I walked back to my bunk on the other side of the ship. Carth made it very clear that we split the two sleeping rooms by gender. I really hated that not because I wanted to sleep with Mish but the fact Carth just assumes we would I mean we're young not stupid.

I sat on my bunk unable to sleep when Seth walked in wearing nothing but a grey dressing gown with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"you ok man" he said his speech half slurred due to his mouth being full of toothpaste.

"yea Its just hard to sleep you know."

"Why?" he said as he spat into the sink.

"Teenage crap."

"I was a teenager only three years ago. So don't think I don't remember what its like." he chuckled.

"Its just Mission." I shrugged

"you guys break up?"

"No why say that?"

"I like to expect the worst there's a chance I will be pleasantly surprised."

"Ok. Well I feel lonely when she's not around you know."

"Ah the honeymoon phase" he chuckled

"what" I asked confused

"when you like someone your blind to everything else." he explained

"so that's happened to you?"

"oh yea once I had a rash for two weeks and didn't know."

"how did you find out?"

"Well it spread" he looked embarased now "to places."

Deciding I didn't need anymore info I stripped of my armour and robes and slumped on my bed hopefully I would already be on Kashik by the time I woke up.

**A/N I would just like to say the the guest review guy if you are going to leave a review put some actual weight into it just saying my grammar is bad (which I can not always help I have aspergers) that's not Reviewing that's just being rude. **  
><span><strong>Sorry about that but If you have an issue with my story PM me or give some actual constructive advice on your review or I am just going to delete it. it's completely worthless.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello internet.**

**I will be posting a new chapter for both my stories after new years so I will see you then**

**Can I just say to anyguest reviewers I love you guys but use a tempory name so I can tell you guys apart on with the chapter.**

Chap 15

As we landed on Kashyyyk Zaalbar was very worried I decided to be a good friend and talk to the furry giant.

"whats wrong man?" I asked sitting next to him on the floor.

"I really should not be here Coner" as a Wookiee he couldnt speak Basic and his language didnt have the word 'Connor' so he tried his best but it never sounded right.

"Why? you are a wookiee this is your home."

"No it isn't I am banished I attacked my brother."

"why?"

"He was selling our people into slavery." he explained I was instantly enraged slavery was one of my beserk buttons.

"The bastard should be gratefull you didn't tear out his neck with your bare hands." I snapped.

"You do not understand when I found out.. I was so angry... I used my claws you have no idea how awful that is for a wookiee." He slumped his head into his hands and looked like he was about to cry.

"Why is that such a big deal? your claws are a part of you use them how you wish." I looked at his claws they looked good and sharp, like small knives, why he wouldnt use them in combat baffled me.

"We just don't. Our claws are tools not weapons, to use them in battle is to become an animal. It is madness without honour." he explained.

"Im sorry Big Z I didn't know." I felt disgusted with myself.

"It's ok. I don't expect a human to understand. why do you call me Big Z?" he growled at me I hated not being able to pick up on his body language.

"I just do. Mission calls you that all the time."

"Thats my point you and her have been spending a lot of time together." He observed

"Well she is my girlfriend." I shrugged.

"I never understand that word. do you mean that you and Mission are planning on becoming mate's?"

"That is.. one way of putting it." I blushed scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey guys come on." Carth called us I had never been more relived to hear Carths voice.

We stepped onto a wooden platform I could tell we were high above the trees. for some reason the Cerka were here. After walking for a little while we asked Zaalbaer to show us to the Wookiee village.

"I am not welcome there." He whined.

"We know mate but we are only here for the star map" Seth told him. Like mw he always kept his hood up. Suddenly I heard an explosion and I saw Marcus standing on a tree branch grinning.

He looked different his armour was dark grey, he had a bandage over his eye where I had stabbed him, and he had a lightsaber in his hand.

"hello brother." he taunted me.

"BROTHER!" everyone shouted demanding an explanation.

"we can talk later." I said before turning the conversation to my ex brother.

"what do you want?"

"aww now is that anyway to talk to family?" he chuckled.

"we are not family Jack!" I snapped. before we were sold to the hutt we worked for a small merc company I mostly just served food. Marcus on the other hand got thrown into combat and often killed his targets very well. The mercs started calling him Jack the Ripper. He didn't like it at first but it grew on him,

"You haven't used that name in a long time." he chuckled "You know I always hated that we spent so little time together big bro. After all what other family have we got?"

"I have a family now. One that actully cares about me your just a puppet for Malak!" I growled. I hated this thing enough for wearing my brothers face with out bringing uo my memories.

"Fine Talking to you is pointless." He snarled two plates cover the only human part of his body, his face from above the jaw.

He ignited his lightsaber and jumped at me but I blocked it with my own. I sent a force jolt into his chest hopeing to short out his cybernetics but it didn't work.

"Ive had a few upgrades." he taunted. I sent out a mind pulse and activated my left flametrower hopeing to scorch him.

"ha ha looks like im not the only one." after we parried eachothers attacks for a while he jumped behind Misson grabed her and jumped onto a branch holding her by her neck over the edge. If he let go she would fall into the forest below.

"Drop your weapons or she falls." He taunted his joker tone was gone replaced with a cold tone like Malak.

I lowered my lightsaber deactivated it and put it back on my belt.

Marcus stood there retacted his faceplates and smiled.

"Compasson." he sneered "was always your weakness brother." he then let her drop.

"NO" I shouted leaping off the platform using force energy to speed myself up.

**::POV SHIFT=Marcus::**

I made a grab for Connor but I lost him. I jumped away back to my ship and flew away. I didn't care about Bastilla or anyone I had just lost my brother and all for some dumb twilek.

I got back to Calo Nords ship it was bigger so we had a place to make battle droids and repair our weapons and armour.

"Did you get them" Calo asked me.

"sod off" I snapped Calo didn't talk to me after that I slumped on my chair in my room and looked at the only memonto I had left of my past life. A Picture of me and Connor we looked so different me and him were only 12 so this was before I was inplanted with cybernetics. I looked so.. happy. I looked in a nearby mirror and I almost hated the look of myself. The metal jaw the cybernetics everything that made me, me was gone.

What is wrong with me? I knew Connor cared for that Twilek why did I kill her? was the Ripper coming back? no! the Ripper was never this cold he was hotheaded but he was a killer of evil more than anything. I was becoming cold. Like Malak, I hated that man destroying a whole planet? killing in battle is one thing but countless people even children and babies? No that was wrong. I felt bad for any woman on Taris who was looking forward to being a mother and now had the chance stolen from her.

As soon as I got back to base I was going to kill Malak and then the galaxy would be safe from his evil.

**::POV SHIFT=CONNOR::**

As I feel I caught Mission in my arms and used the force to slow us down. we landed on the forest floor we were safe but we had no way of getting back up. I was scared MIssion was out cold from the shock but she was alive. I cleared an area to lie her down. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, and sat down waiting for her to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy new year everyone.**

**I will be updating when I can but rember I am a college student then there is job hunting family drama and other crap. and even when I have free time I will probably play a game or something. Rember my life does not revolve around my Fanfiction account.**

Mission woke up as I was sitting she looked scared and confused not that I can blame her.

"what was that." she asked.

I explained to her everything Marcus was a cyborg he donated his body to a prototype super soldier project. It didn't work he had to much free will. After that we became mercenaries, he killed a lot so they called him Jack the Ripper I was the only person who knew his real name.

"so why does he want to kill us?" Mission looked at me like I had three heads.

"I don't know." I spat as I punched a tree. I sent out a distress signal to let the others know we were ok.

"so how are we gonna get back up?" Mission asked. I didn't know I could use the force to slow down my fall but I couldn't fly. 

We were stuck wandering around when we were ambushed by four large beasts. but one was stopped when a purple lightsaber was thrown into it's head. After that an old bald man ran over to us killing the creatures with a force burst, he picked up his lightsaber and deactivated it.

"who are you" he asked us. We explained who we were. he told us to follow him to his house which was nothing but a crashed ship.

"Sorry about the mess I don't really get visitors." he joked before giving us some tea it didn't taste very good but I was so thirsty I didnt care.

"My name is Jolee Bindo what are two doing here.

"we were looking for a starmap." Mission explained.

"we need to stop Malak I thought a Jedi would know about that." I huffed.

"I'm no Jedi kid" he chuckled "Light side dark side frankly extremes of either annoy me."

"It is kinda nice to meet a Jedi who isn't hung up on this light side dark side stuff. Gets a little old ya know?"

"Yea Mish I can relate to that." I joked "the jedi order are soooo boring."

"they don't even teach you right. Ignoring your passions give me a break. how to control your emotions and Passions is what they should teach you."

He left us after that and we were stuck here with nothing to do.

"I hope Big Z is ok." Mission said worried as she played with the tips of her lekku.

"yea I hope we meet that brother of his so I can punch him. Selling your own people into slavery how sick can you get!"

"Not as sick as trying to kill your brother." Some one outside said I opened the door and saw Marcus there.

"what do you want!" I snapped drawing my lightsaber as Mission aimed her pistol at him she kept her vibroblade in her clenched right fist.

"I want to say im sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"you got that right." I sneered

"Connor I want to talk if you want to kill me or leave me here fine but here me out." I decided to let him.

He explained that he picked up my distress signal and left to find us.

"I found a chip in the back of my head it's been influencing me. I tore it out after I came down to Kashik." I saw that his hands were stained with blood.

"so you were being mind controlled when you attacked me?" Mission asked willing to forgive him if that was the case.

"no it's not that simple. It amplified my negitive emotions. Anger, bloodlust, that kind of thing."

I was debating with myself about this.

"No. Get lost!" I spat

"I should have expected that." Marcus sighed "well if you won't accept me as a friend and brother. mabey you would consider taking me in as a prisoner." He said as he droped to his knees holding his hands together.

"No I WONT!" I yelled blasting him with force energy.

"I do not want you around Jack!" I snarled "I don't care if you were my brother I trust you as far as I could throw this planet. That will always be the case I don't care what you did to me but putting Mission in danger is way to far. If I ever see you again I will rip out your heart just like you did to everyone you killed. The jedi Code be damned!"

He ran away like a kicked dog I spat where he was standing I was kinda regretfull he was not dead.

**::Pov Shift = Marcus/Jack:: **

I punced a nearby tree with my cybertentic strenth it went straight into the trunk.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" I screamed to the air."Great Idea Marcus ask the guy whos girl friend you almost killed for forgivness. Class A planning old bean. Why are you not in charge of the whole galaxy again!?" I ranted sarcasticly to myself.

I need to prove myself somehow. I know I will find the star map and give it to him that will show I want to change. I ran into the thick jungle after a few hours of searching I felt something pulling me towards it.

I got closer and realized it was the star map it activated and showed me a fraction of the way to the star forge. I downloaded it into my harddrive. and jumped up into the trees.

I arrived on the station about to leave when I saw Connor Mission and a few other people I didn't know tied up. being interogated by Calo nord and some cyborgs.

"Ah Jack nice to see you. You have the star map I assume?" One of the cyborgs asked he was completly coverd in red and grey armour.

"yes and it's not for you!" I spat

"What?!" he spat

"Im sick of this sick of you! Im going to help the republic stop Malak and you cannot stop me!"

"yes I can." he smirked sending a jolt of power to me causeing me to fall to my knees. "why do you want to help these idiots? they work to stop war It's the only place for people like you and me."

"Your wrong!" I shouted "About everything war is toxic it does nothing but destroy. I learned that with the ten street reds but Connor gave me something. A reason to keep going he helped me understand the blood of the guilty deserves to be spilled! After we left, after the Hutt seperated us I thought I could shut my brain off work as your typical mercanary. But who am I kidding? I guess I just needed something to keep the ripper in check when I was kneedeep in bodies." I sighed as I got ready to get back up.

"what are you saying?" the cyborg asked If I could see his face I knew he would be confused.

"Im saying that JACK IS BACK!" I yelled getting up as one of the cyborgs ran up to me and stabbed me right in the chest. I laughed. Using my I store computer I deactivated my pain inhibitors. I hit me instantly being a cyborg for so long I had forgoten what it was like"PAIN!...This is why I fight." I said as I ripped the vibro sword out sliced the cyborg in half and ripped out his spine using the energy in it to recharge myself.

"Who's next?"

"I misjudged you. You are like us after all." He said gleefully I knew he was grining behind that mask.

"Now your're just being nasty." I laughed like a mad man Jack was really coming out now. "That nickname you love so much. Wanna know how I got it? Actully why don't I give you a demonstration? I think it's time for Jack.. to let er rip!" I joked as I activated my face plate we both charged at each other trading blow after blow I sliced of his armour bit by bit. I could see why he kept his face plate down he was ugly.

He grabed Connor by the neck and had a thermal detnator in the other hand. "one more move and he dies."

"pathetic coward! threaten a hostage bound by rope!" I spat disgusted.

"Check your facts moron." Connor smiled sending out a force mind blast sending him flying. I ran and jumped Slicing him in half at the waist with the sword. to finish him off I grabed his heart and ripped it out of his chest.

I spat on his corpse. I felt Iight headed as the adrenaline wore off and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was lying on a medical bed my armour was off so you could see where the cybernetics melded to my blood and bone. I saw in a nearby mirror that I had my right eye back, But the iris was a deep green instead of my natural blue.

"Hey man." Connor said as he walked in he had removed his armour now he was just wearing his normal robes." you took a bad hit."

"Yea I know Im sorry for everything I just..."

"Save it." he interupted me "I forgive you you saved my ass back there. Plus you have the star map even the old man couldn't find it."

"Is the wookie ok?" I asked I always like them I heard about his exile and feard the worst.

"His name is Zaalbar. And He is going to be fine we killed that prick he called a brother and he is now next in line for chief."

"Well good for him." I pulled a cable out of the back of my head and handed it to him."I stored the Star map into my hard drive take it out whenever you like."

"Thanks."

"So can I join you guys and help out?" I almost knew what the awnswer was.

"yes we all had a vote and you can stay."

"Thank you. I will not let you down." I promised I stuck my hand out to shake his. "So are we friends?"

"Friends? No way man." He smirked as he batted my hand aside and hugged me. "we're brothers."

I hugged him back and smiled. I had him back my family was whole again. I felt a small tear trickle out of my left eye. Funny out of all of my body parts, my tear ducts were the only thing I couldn't get rid of.

**A/N**

**Again so sorry this took so long I had a lot of drama in my life that really sapped my writing drive.**

**I won't bore you with the details but lets just say I needed a lot of cider to block it out. *chuckle***

**So Review your thoughts send me praise critisism or hell just a jolly old death threat this is the internet after all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

So another supply run damns I hated them.

"I'm starving!" Big Z growled that guy must of had 9 stomachs I swear. Actually how many do Wookiees have?

"Connor take Mission and Zaalbar to get some food while we stock up." Carth sighed.

We found a nice bar near our landing site, it was filled with people drinking, smoking, and being overall unpleasant.

"Hey barkeep." I smiled to the barman he was a strange alien almost humanlike but he had orange scaly skin, and four arms.

"Give me a glass of whisky, some water and the biggest dish of food you have please."

"Um, sorry man, can I see your ID, please?"

"You don't need to see any ID." I said, waving my hand using the force to manipulate his actions.

"I don't need to see any ID." he said in a deadpan tone and went to get our order.

I was gulping down my drinks pretty fast. Big Z was too busy eating to say anything, so I and Mission were doing most of the talking.

"You really like that stuff, huh?" Mission asked as I gulped down my third drink.

"The refs gave it to the kids to help them sleep." I explained, "It stopped working once I hit twelve, but I had a taste for it by then."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure." I said as I ordered another one. She took a small sip and looked like she was going to be sick.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!" she gasped.

"Yeah, nobody likes it at first. But It grows on you." I chuckled.

After she had a few more she got a taste for it, she started talking about my powers.

"I mean are you sure you should do things like get out of paying for drinks?"

"Mission don't go all Bastilla with me." I joked "I'm not going to turn to the dark side I promise. I use my powers to help people, what's wrong with getting a few perks here and there?"

She just shrugged with a worried look in her brown eyes.

"Ok, I swear the next time I use the force it will be to help someone."

She smiled and drank down the last of her drink sticking her tongue out in slight disgust. Soon after this a strange man sat next to me and shoved a small case under my nose.

"You want to buy some death sticks?" He said clearly drunk.

I thought about just punching him out cold, but remembered what I said to the Mission.

"You don't want to sell me death sticks." I said with a small wave of my hand.

"I don't want to sell you death sticks." He replied closing the case.

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life."

"What?" I chuckled as Mission glared at me. "That counts!"

Mission giggled and lead Big Z out of the bar, leaving me with the bill.

"That will be forty credits sir." The barman said.

I almost used my force persuade to get out of it, but decided that was being greedy so I prayed and gave a twenty credit tip.

When we got back to the shop everyone had loaded up the ship and were about to take off.

"So is the hairy waste disposal unit taken care of?" Seth asked us. Big Z nodded and walked into the men's bedroom and fell asleep.

"I swear that guy has twenty stomachs with the amount he eats." Seth joked

"Correction: Wookiees only has one, however it is larger than most other meatbag species master."

"Remind me to install a sense of humor in your." I joked

"Statement: I am perfectly capable of understanding your jokes meatbag! I simply do not find them amusing."

"You're a very strange droid you know that?"

"Retort: As apposed to what meatbag?"

Seth stopped the argument after that and we all went off to do our own thing. I was working on some new tech for T3, but Hk-47 Stopped to ask me about something.

"Request: Meat bag I was wondering if you would do something for me."

"Sure thing Hk shoot."

"The statement: I shouldn't the master has stated that you are on my 'do not kill' list."

"Glad to hear it." I chuckled "I meant to ask away"

He said that he wanted to have the a few upgrades mainly the flame throwers and greasing palms my gauntlets and Marcus had.

As I put them on I thought about maybe repairing his memory core with his permission . I opened his core and tried to fix it. It was without a doubt one of the most complex things I had ever seen, whoever built this guy was a bloody genius.

"AAhhh, what are you doing? Remove the arc wrench, remove the arc wrench! Medic!"

"Supplication: Perhaps it would be best if you desisted your efforts for the moment meatbag. This seems to be going nowhere."

"Sorry Hk. That memory core of yours shouldn't be that sensitive. Sorry man If I can't fix it, I don't know who can.

"Complement: Even so, despite your meatbag status, you did a fantastic job."

"Really?"

"The statement: Indeed, I feel better than I have in years."

After a lot of tinkering, I was looking forward to relaxing. So I lay on my bunk writing everything that had happened so far in my journal. I got about three quarters done until I felt a sharp pain in my head.

I walked up to Bastilla and told her about it.

"How long have you felt that?" She asked using the same tone one would use to question a patient.

"Just now it only lasted a few seconds."

"It's probably a spike in the force they happen in times of great sorrow."

"Like a war?"

"Exactly. You will feel it the worst the strain it puts on you added to your teen angst is not a good combo." She chuckled.

"Was that a joke?" I smirked.

"I can try. Just meditate and you will be fine."

I did as she asked It helped, but not a lot.

"Hey Connor you alright man?" Seth said to me as he walked in on me.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well set up. We're docking at Manaan.

**A/N Hey, Happy new year Sorry this took so long, but hey, I get really busy around December Work is a pain, but it makes me money so I can't complain. Any way read, review, and I will see you next time. :) **


End file.
